Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bumper for a closure panel of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bumper that attaches to a flange on a mounting plate to control closure panel movement.
Background Information
Vehicles typically have several closure panels, such as doors for accessing a passenger compartment, and lift gates for accessing cargo areas. Conventional vehicle lift gates generally have two side bumpers positioned along the lift gate opening perimeter on the vehicle body. The bumpers are strips of rubber that attempt to prevent lift gate rattle and movement. However, the conventional bumpers do not effectively restrict lift gate movement in the vehicle longitudinal (X) direction and the vehicle width (Y) direction.
Additionally, many conventional vehicle lift gates include an over slam stopper that is installed on a vehicle body. The over slam stopper contacts a protrusion when the lift gate closes. The over slam stopper deforms when the lift gate closes to absorb impact shock, minimize impact noise, and avoid excessive insertion of the lift gate. However, as with the side bumpers, the over slam stopper does not restrict lift gate movement in the vehicle longitudinal (X) direction and the vehicle width (Y) direction.
Accordingly, to further advance lift gate stability, a need exists for an improved bumper for a lift gate.